


You ARE the father!

by MonkeeBratz



Series: Marinette? Hi I'm dad! (OR Marinette has different bio parents than the show) [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Parents, Black Cat Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Black Widow Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Bucky Barnes is Marinette Dupain-Cheng's Father, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Eddie Brock is Marinette Dupain-Cheng's Biological Father, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng has a Symbiote, Multi, WHO CARES? NOT ME, but will no longer be updating on tumblr, i mean technically speaking here she never finished her training but like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeeBratz/pseuds/MonkeeBratz
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng's father is still Tom Dupain!But biologically speaking, this isn't always the case.(All my tumblr drabbles of Marinette having a different biological father than Tom Dupain)
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, James "Bucky" Barnes/Undisclosed, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: Marinette? Hi I'm dad! (OR Marinette has different bio parents than the show) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761952
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	1. Bio Dad!Bucky Barnes

okay there’s so many ways to do this but I’m going with MAXIMUM ANGST. well only kinda. 

(For history [THIS](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F4351673&t=ZTk1MWRjZTg1NjE4NGM5YzVlMDZhNzI4ODhhMDFlZGMzZTI5MTdlMyxUTVVXYVZNWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AUv3Z1NaQMeUmdR5kJGraLQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmonkeebratz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188753046327%2Fhoo-boy-okay-theres-so-many-ways-to-do-this-but&m=0) is one of my favorite Winter Soldier!Bucky focused fics and i have a whole au based off of it so you can get that later. Possibly in a few weeks. We just don’t know. ) 

Marinette’s biological father being Bucky Barnes as the Soviet Winter Soldier. She’s therefor born with a very watered down Super Serum. (She trips bc she’s reigning in the superior strength almost CONSTANTLY.) Trained in the Red Room with various other Black Widow’s. When the Red Room falls, she’s part of the ‘liquidated’ assets. Which basically just means that she’s given up for adoption. Not killed. Bc this is MY au and I say so.

Little Marinette gets adopted by the Dupain-Cheng’s, and they have this adorable little girl who knows way too much about how to hurt people. And is pretty strong for a toddler. Its honestly just. Wild. 

Mari knows that something is not quite right about her history, and when she gets her Miraculous, she goes digging. She doesn’t like what she finds. (And she finds… much more than she should.) 

When the Winter Soldier is seen, when she’s in her later teens, she tracks him down. Finds him Post Winter Soldier Movie (we ignore all the movies after that. We pick and choose what we like from canon in this house so YEAH). 

Basically kidnaps this amnesiac homeless man, brings him back to Paris, and he stays in the guest room at the Dupain-Cheng’s. There’s a lot of time spent healing and learning what was and wasn’t real in his life and Tom and Sabine basically adopting him. They’re his parents now. No they DON”T care that he’s technically their daughter’s dad, that’s their BABY and her DAD and they’re BOTH THEIR KIDS NOW!

Its honestly just a wild ride from start to finish, bc let Bucky HEAL you fuckers. Also Bucky learning calming techniques after an almost-akumatization. 

Lets be real he DOES get akumatized eventually but Gabe nopes out of that real quick bc 1) Bucky would be coming for his head FIRST 2) Bucky doesn’t care to take orders from emotionally manipulative terrorists, not anymore and 3) There’s no way in hell Bucky doesn’t find out his daughter is Ladybug and is willing to take her Miraculous from her. 

There’s a lot of potential for angst and fluff in this but Here You Go, this is what i’ve got so far. 


	2. Bio Dad!Eddie Brock (... Maybe? He and Tom weren't keeping track)

OKAY SO THAT WAS A WILD FUCKING RIDE HOOOO BOY SO LETS GET INTO THIS EVEN WILDER RIDE OF DAD EDDIE BROCK

SO. At the very start of the Eddie Brock Report. Show? Whatever its called. Eddie goes to Paris to report on a corrupt SOMEONE. I’m going to say somebody in the medical industry since that seems to be a theme here. And, of course, Eddie manages to fuck up and ends up loosing his tickets, papers, phone, and what have you. And is left stranded on the streets of Paris.

Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng, newly married bakery owners, find this American stumbling around, clearly struggling, and invite him in. Because, honestly, its the good thing to do. And Tom’s a fucking GIANT of a man, even if Eddie DID try something, he wouldn’t get very far. Now, Sabine doesn’t speak English, but Tom speaks it a little, on behalf on Gina. So there’s a lot of miming and broken English and the handful of words Eddie picked up wondering around Paris. 

… I’m not entirely sure how, but, they strike up a friendship while Eddie is there. And when he goes back to San Francisco, he and the Dupain-Cheng’s stay in touch. Eddie works on his French and Tom and Sabine work on their English. This friendship grows into a long distance relationship. Which, once the Brock Show picks up, grows into an actual relationship! Now, I’m going to keep this purposely vague as to who is actually Marinette’s father bc honestly? It doesn’t REALLY matter. And by that I mean, it matters less if Eddie or Tom is Marinette’s biological dad, both are her fathers. So, feel free to pick and choose who is biologically her dad, but for this au, it doesn’t really matter! 

Anyway. When the Dupain-Cheng’s hear that they’re expecting, they tell Eddie, who is ecstatic! They’re having a baby! Yes!! Eddie, of course, knows that this kid is probably not his, but they will be in spirit. Annie, of course, knows about Tom and Sabine, and vice versa. Everyone’s very happy with the current situation.

A few years pass, with frequent visits to Tom, Sabine, and baby Mari. Tom is Mari’s Papa, and Eddie is her Daddy. Later upgraded to ‘dad.’ 

And, when Mari’s about 8? Lets say 8. The events of Venom happen. And since this all obviously happens over the course of, lets say, a year, a lot goes down. Tom and Sabine hear about what happens with Eddie losing his job bc of that interview, and then they have trouble getting into contact with Eddie. He’s depressed and struggling and he doesn’t want his partners to see him like this. Doesn’t want his daughter to see him like this. 

But then VENOM happens and shit all goes. Like it does. 

Venom obviously has access to Eddie’s memories and he gets a call from Tom and Sabine and starts thinking about them and its its just. **Eddie? Eddie you have offspring? Why are they not here? Eddie let us to go them and your mates. Eddie lets go.**

And Eddie, of course, is like IF, and that’s a BIG FUCKING IF, we go to Paris, there’s none of. THIS. none of that. (There is of course, lots of THAT) 

They go to Paris, and Mari is about 9-10 now and she’s so excited to see her Daddy! Tom and Sabine were just so worried its just big bear hugs. Also Tom is about the size of fully out Venom. Its hilarious. 

Venom, also, loves the idea of such a tiny child. So little. Very delicate. Much love. Pokes his head out and Mari is just. Screams. But not the bad scream, the excited child scream that comes with seeing something they love but nobody can tell the difference. So there’s panic. But then Mari has her hands full of squishy Sybiote face shouting “SLIPPERY PUPPY!” ANd all the adults are screaming.

There is, of course, and explanation of what happened and who Venom is and what’s been going on. So Mari gains ANOTHER dad, who is very eager to sit with her and have fake tea parties and have deep, kinda concerning children conversations about right and wrong and which is the best flavor of chocolate. (Venom likes dark chocolate and Mari loves milk chocolate and they will forever argue over which is better. Eddie stays out of it.) 

Now, when asked, Mari says she has three dads and one mom. That two of her dads are married and live in San Francisco and she lives with her Papa and Mama here in Paris. Nobody is ever really sure how to take that, but just kinda accept it? Mari’s whole class is weird. Though, considering how shy and isolated it seemed Mari was during her school years BEFORE the events of Miraculous Ladybug, I assume only a handful of people actually know this. 

(Also Gina gets along swimmingly with Eddie and they occasionally do reports together. And ride their motorcycles together. And drink and talk about how disappointing it was to miss so many moments of Marinette growing up.) 

Anyways, Marinette becomes Ladybug, yada yada. Except this time, there’s no secret identities. Not in the family, at least. Eddie and Venom are hero’s (or at the very least anti-heros or whatever you want to call it) and now all four of her parents are aware that she’s a superhero. 

Actually, scratch that. Marinette doesn’t become Ladybug. She becomes Lady Noire. Bc seriously this girl was clumsy as all fuck and being incredibly unlucky is like. Her THING. And also you have Venom and Plagg shenanigans. Father and daughter can bond over having these dumbass’ constantly all in their space. 

Eddie and Venom may or may not threaten Plagg that there will be NO dating. Mari is a baby and specifically THEIR baby. None of that. Plagg screeches bc SHE’S PRACTICALLY AN INFANT. A FETUS. ALSO ROMANCE IS GROSS AND HE IS MARRIED TO HIS LOVELY SUGAR CUBE NOT THIS TINY KITTEN. HE’S LIKE, THE YODA TO HER SKYWALKER. GROSS. WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS. CHEESE AND HIS SUGAR CUBE ARE BETTER THAN ROMANCE. 

Tom and Sabine ask that Eddie and Venom stay with them, now that Mari’s a superhero and obviously needs their help. 

So then you have Venom and Eddie (as its full on Venom training the fledgling hero’s) kicking Lady Noire and Mister Bug into shape. And shutting down this flirting bc Mari is clearly not having it. There shall be respect in this relationship! 

(Venom; Can we eat Hawkmoth?

Eddie: … Maybe.) 

And this is. Honesty all I got so far. Here you go. 

OH NO, wait, there’s also Mari have Eddie’s sense of humor and they’re both incredibly kind so take THAT.

And the ring/bracelets Eddie wears during the movie are from the Dupain-Cheng’s. The ring was Tom’s, the beaded bracelet is from Sabine, and the braided(?) bracelet is one that Mari made him. 

and now i’m done. 

* * *

[Image Description: Tumblr Comment from vixen-uchiha. "Would Venom split to give Mari her own simbit]

Y’know, I hadn’t thought of it! But, honestly, probably not. Though I know that in the comics apparently Venom and Eddie DO have a fair number of little baby symbiotes. The only reason I say no tho is Mari has a decently strict moral code and adding a gooey buddy that requires a high protein diet that usually consists of people, on top of responsibilities as Ladybug/Lady Noire, isn’t necessarily a good combo.

And honestly I couldn’t see them giving pre-teen and younger!Mari a symbiote due to similar reasons. It isn’t exactly the responsible thing to do with your daughter. Risk kinda outweighs the benefits in this situation. 

Now, on the other hand, IF THEY DID, it would probably happen a few years after the movie’s events, just before she got her Miraculous. Now, idk if you meant split as in Venom himself splitting and attaching himself to both Eddie AND Marinette, or like I mentioned earlier and them having a little baby symbiote that just so happens to fit well with Mari and isn’t like. Going to eat her organs or Tikki and/or Plagg out of spite. Since apparently that ALSO happened with one of their smol symbiotes. 

Anyway.

Mari and one of her ‘siblings’ merge and they keep up a very, very high diet of live animals (mainly feeder mice or fish and such, those are easy as hell to get, even if they aren’t always the cheapest). Mari and her sibling, who we’ll call Nette, don’t go out and become vigilantes. Its mostly just that they connect and are unlikely to kill one another on accident and Mari loves her family and would absolutely be willing to host one of her symbiote siblings as long as necessary. 

And then Mari and Nette get the Ladybug Miraculous. And Tikki isn’t sure what to make of this, but humanity’s always been weird, so. Whatever. An alien sibling? Cool. You eat live critters? So does Trixx and Sass. 

Also Mari and Nette being Ladybug isn’t a secret, despite Tikki’s warning bc seriously. Tikki. Not happening. 

…. Nette has and will absolutely eat akuma all the time. Much to Tikki’s dispare and Marinette’s distaste. Bc she can TASTE THAT, CORRUPTED MAGIC DOES NOT TASTE GOOD NETTE YOU ABSOLUTE ASSHOLE. 

Also Ladybug is a mix of Miraculous Magic, and Symbiote, and is significantly bigger than Mari/Has sharp teeth/Goopy-er looker than normal Ladybug. 


End file.
